Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for magnetic resonance imaging, as well as a magnetic resonance apparatus, and a non-transitory, computer-readable data storage medium encoded with programming instructions that cause such a method to be implemented.
Description of the Prior Art
In magnetic resonance imaging, the acquisition of magnetic resonance image data of an examination subject is implemented by a magnetic resonance apparatus operated by acquisition sequences (magnetic resonance sequences). Acquisition sequences often provide a saturation of magnetic resonance signals of specific tissue types. The saturation typically produces a suppression of the magnetic resonance signals emanating from the specific tissue types. For example, many acquisition sequences provide a fat saturation, which can be used to improve contrast between fat tissue and other tissue types. Alternatively, a fat saturation can be used to emphasize fat tissue. The saturation of the magnetization is thereby often used in combination with a preparation of the magnetization, for example by inversion pulses. For example, this combination of saturation and preparation of the magnetization is advantageously usable for imaging of the spinal column of an examination subject.